eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Krasue
Were you looking for her original design? Go here. * Looking for gallery on this character? Go here. * Or were you looking for the audios of this character? Go here. Krasue (originally called The Ghost by fans) is a major character in Eyes The Horror Game, as one of it's antagonists. She is the presumed main antagonist. Description: Appearance: She has the appearance of a severed floating head with long black hair. Her eyes are red, and appear to be faintly leaking blood, with her natural eye color being green-ish blue. Her jaws are filled with sharp vampire-like teeth, especially having two pointed fangs, with her cheeks having large rips on the sides, making the mouth look like a large smile, with her skin being completely pale. Below her neck are dangling organs, resembling two intestines (possibly her esophagus), and her stomach but with no sign of a heart or lungs. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice as the word "RUN!" will appear to give the player a warning. The player can use an Eye Rune to foresee her vision to know where she's at. When near, she makes ghost-like moans similar to a lullaby, and everything around her will violently shake, or flicker. She will lose interest in chasing the player if they're in another room, or another floor but will still attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Krasue will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Throughout the game, when the player uses an Eye Rune, Krasue and the Robber will start talking to each other, possibly through each others minds. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the map, and looking for the player, but over time Krasue will get faster and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. Double Trouble: In this feature, she and Charlie will both search for the player together on whatever map is chosen by the player. What will make her dangerous is if the player is distracted by Charlie since Krasue simply floats around unlike Charlie. Your Own Ghost: in this feature, the player can customize both Krasue's face, and audio. When in-game, the customized Krasue will act the same, searching for the house, and whatever setting is on, the customized Krasue will be the same speed as always. Dialogue: In-game: Phone: Trivia: * Krasue's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's "Krasue", Malaysia's "Penanggalan", Indonesia's "Palasik", Bali's "Leyak", Borneo's "Kuyang", Cambodia's "Ahp" and Philippines' "Manananggal". For more info of Krasue, go here. * In the description for the game, it describes Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". This could explain her hate towards the Robber, as she says he killed her. * She and Good Boy are so far the only monsters who bite the player when killing. However her's a fast swoop, as Good Boy just lunges at the player. ** In addition, she and Charlie are so far the only monsters to float. * Her name being Krasue, is exactly what she is. But she's referred to as plain "Krasue", instead of "The Krasue". * In the Hospital map (In version 5.5.36), Krasue was given a different face, which is a young girl face with glassics, and freckles. Unknown if this was an error, or a hint to the "Your Own Ghost" customizer. * Now in version 5.5.48, the player can customize her face, or audio as an option with the "Your Own Ghost" customizer. * The original source of her model can be found here. Model made by 3Dfoin. * Krasue has been in the game longer than the other characters. Same applies to the Robber. * On the official Eyes The Horror Game Facebook page, there was a contest sometime ago where fans would make a backstory for Krasue, and it would be confirmed official, but the creators said none of each stories were good. * In update 5.8.7, pieces of Krasue's backstory has been revealed. In her past life, she was most likely abused by the Mansion's owner, Mr. Miles, and kept locked in her room that is hidden by a large cabinet, When talking to the Robber, she mentions something that relates to fire meaning she burned to death. She is also revealed to have some kind of relationship with the Robber, as both said they loved each other. It is unknown if they were in love, or were just siblings. * Most likely, the Robber was partly responsible for her demise at some point, and that he must of intended on doing it. * She is currently the only monster who speaks. Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Monsters Category:Canon Category:Enemies